Remembrancer
by Nyarna
Summary: Von Erinnerungen, die zu wertvoll sind, um einfach so verloren zu gehen. RemusSirius


Anm. d. Über. Das hier ist eine Übersetzung. Das Original ist von **Unique Sandwich**, nachzulesen unter folgendem Link: http:/ /s/2180431/1/ (das Leerzeichen sollte natürlich rausgenommen und das fanfiction wieder ausgeschrieben werden)

Remembrancer 

Die erste Fährte, die er wahrnahm, die Schnauze nah am Boden, war die von Katzen, Vögeln und gelegentlich die einer Kröte. Dazwischen ein Geruch, der _Zauberer_ bedeutete, ein menschlicher Geruch. Er wedelte leicht mit dem Schwanz, als mit einem Mal Bilder und Emotionen auftauchten, das Bild eines warmen Herdes, ein voller Bauch und jemand, der ihn hinter dem linken Ohr kraulte. Das bedeutete irgendwas. Der Hund in ihm, der kannte keine Namen, nicht wirklich zumindest. Zuhause. Das war es. Er war _zuhause_.

Küchen. Da lang ging es. Er könnte dorthin gehen und etwas fressen, und danach am warmen Herd schlafen. Die Vorstellung war so fesselnd und verlockend, dass er bereits ein paar Schritte gemacht hatte, bevor Nicht-Padfoot ihn dort in der Halle stoppen konnte und ihn zurückzwang in die Schatten. Padfoot war müde von diesem ewigen Versteckspiel, er wollte etwas anderes spielen, etwas aufregendes, so wie Stöckchenholen zum Beispiel. Das war ein gutes Spiel. Aber zumindest war diese Art des Versteckspielens durchaus neuartig: finde einen Weg in den Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors, ohne dabei entdeckt zu werden.

Er kam nur langsam voran in diesem Spiel. Er sah und roch, roch und sah. Nicht-Padfoot (hatte er nicht einmal einen Namen gehabt, damals, vor langer Zeit?) beschäftigte sich mit dem, was er sah, mit dem ewigen Umherblicken und dem Streben nach etwas, das außerhalb seiner Reichweite lag, der kalten Erregung auf dieser Jagd. Aber Padfoot hatte etwas gewittert, das mehr als alles andere _zuhause_ für ihn bedeutete und er lief weiter auf der Suche nach diesem etwas, ohne dabei an etwas anderes zu denken als dieses Ziel. Heimat. Zuhause. Nach Hause kommen. Instinkt überrannte dieses kochende Hassgefühl, das in Nicht-Padfoot genauso brodelte wie die fremde Angst. Angst vor Zuhause? Zuhause bedeutete doch nur gute Dinge, und Padfoots Schwanz wedelte heftiger, als er mit der Nase die Tür zu einem Raum aufstieß – unverschlossen und nur leicht angelehnt, natürlich, schließlich war Zuhause etwas wildes und freies und offenes, auf jeden Fall immer offen und nie verschlossen.

Padfoot sprang beinahe auf das Bett, bevor er sich daran erinnerte, dass nur böse Hunde so etwas taten; stattdessen blieb er auf dem Fußboden sitzen und atmete tief durch, während sein Schwanz weich schlagende Geräusche auf dem Boden verursachte. Schokolade und Pinienbäume und Magie vermischten sich hier drin mit dem zerbrechlichen, sauren Geruch des Mondes. Und dann drehte sich der Mann im Bett um, der Mann, der zuhause bedeutete, und in diesem Moment durchzuckte es Padfoot und hagere Arme und Beine wuchsen und mit einem Mal saß da ein Mann auf dem Fußboden, der nun gezwungen war, sich selbst mit etwas anderes zu definieren als nur mit dem, was er nun nicht mehr war. Auf einmal war da wieder ein Name: Sirius Black.

Remus wachte nicht auf, als dort direkt neben seinem Bett die Verwandlung stattfand, aber er runzelte die Stirn; vielleicht registrierte sein Unterbewusstsein ein Wirbeln in der allgegenwärtigen Magie. Immer noch erschüttert von dieser plötzlichen Verwandlung von Hund zu Mensch saß Sirius nun still dort und war kurz erstaunt, dass er keinen Schwanz mehr hatte, mit dem er hätte wedeln können, und dann erhellte ein Schimmer des Mondes die grauen Strähnen in Remus Haar, und er verspürte Schmerz, nicht nur Schmerz, Todesqualen, irgendetwas in ihm kochte und brannte und ergoss sich in ihn wie geschmolzene Lava. Jahre des Schreiens, ohne gehört zu werden, erstickten seine Stimme und seine Fingernägel bohrten sich in die Handflächen, bis Blut floss. _Es tat weh._

Erinnerungen. Er wand sich unter Schmerzen durch das Wiedererleben eines ersten Kusses, eines ersten Mals, eines ersten Treffens, eines ersten Kampfes, so viele erste Male und dann so viele Konstanten, und das warme Gefühl schmelzender Schokolade und glänzende Abenteuer im Mondlicht und die genaue Tonlage eines gewissen atemlosen halben Aufschreis und das warme Glänzen goldener Augen und ein Bett, das immer, immer nach zuhause roch, nach Remus, Remus Lupin.

Liebe.

Es war in diesem Moment, in dem Sirius Black sich daran erinnerte, wie es sich anfühlte, verliebt zu sein.

Seine Finger entspannten sich und die quälende Erkenntnis verwandelte sich schließlich in einen sanfteren nostalgischen Schmerz und er fragte sich, ob Remus wohl aufwachen würde, wenn er neben ihm ins Bett kriechen würde – er fragte sich, was er am nächsten Morgen sagen würde, ob er ihn ganz einfach schnell töten würde, bevor er die Chance hatte, etwas zu sagen, zumindest _irgendetwas_ zu erklären. Remus sah so alt aus und gleichzeitig wieder so jung, während er schlief; er war schön, natürlich, aber verhärmt und geprägt von der Zeit und auf eine seltsame Art lichtdurchlässig, als wäre er über die Jahre hinweg zu weit gestreckt worden und hätte mehr gegeben, als irgendjemand geben sollte.

Ein freundloses Lachen starb in Sirius Hals. Sein Herz zu verlieren an einen Black – allein das war schon mehr, als irgendjemand geben sollte. Leicht schwankend kam er auf die Füße, versuchte, wieder mit nur zwei Beinen als Balance auszukommen, und sein Selbsthass verging… er hatte genug davon gehabt in Azkaban, ein Leben voller Abneigung, Selbstbeschuldigung und rasend machenden, verzweifelten Hass. Dieses alte und doch neue Gefühl, diese schreckliche, empfindliche Wunde – nur das war noch von Bedeutung in diesem Moment.

Sirius saß auf der Kante des Bettes und berührte mit zitternden Händen eine der ergrauten braunen Haarlocken, als wolle er deren Platz in seiner Erinnerung bestätigen. Wie zerbrechlich ein Gegenstand der Erinnerung sein konnte – selbst ewige Dinge konnten vergessen werden, sie verschwanden nicht einfach, lagen aber vielleicht an einer falschen Stelle, wie ein Hund, der in den schmutzigen Straßen von London verloren gegangen war, während sein Besitzer ihn wie wahnsinnig am anderen Ende der Stadt suchte. Remus Haar war immer so weich gewesen; wie hatte er das nur vergessen können? Es war Halbmond heute und er sah bereits so blass aus, wie ausgewaschen auf dem Bettlaken. Sirius verspürte einen Moment lang einen irrationalen Zorn darüber, dass Remus alleine in einem Bett schlafen musste. Er sollte so wenig wie möglich allein tun; er brauchte jemanden. Remus, Moony, Moony, Moony. Einfache Spitznamen aus der Kindheit wurden zu Liebkosungen, um dann zu Staub zu zerfallen durch diesen einen schrecklichen Verrat.

Er wandte den Blick ab von dem Mann, der neben ihm schlief, und der Hass zerrte an ihm, ein dunkles Elixier, das ihn weglockte von dem so viel süßeren Geschmack von dem, was es bedeutet zu lieben. Wurmschwanz, die Ratte, der Verräter, die Jagd, die Gier nach Blut. Ich muss ihn finden, muss einen Weg finden, muss ihn töten und ihn entsetzliche Schmerzen leiden lassen, damit er zumindest für ein Zehntel des Schmerzes, den er verursacht hatte, zahlen würde. Sirius Blick fiel auf einen Fetzen Papier auf dem Bettgestell, sein Blick war geradezu angezogen worden von dem Fetzen, weil es nicht Remus Handschrift war, sondern eine schlampigere, kindlichere Schrift. Er hob den Zettel auf und entzifferte endlich den Titel: Passwörter zum Gemeinschaftsraum. Dann folgte eine Liste, und ganz unten war zu lesen: _Bei Fund bitte zurück an Neville Longbottom_.

Das Grinsen, das auf Sirius Gesicht auftauchte, beinhaltete keinerlei Fröhlichkeit.

Longbottom – wenn es einen typischen Gryffindornamen gab, dann diesen.

Das Bett ächzte schwach, als er aufstand und hinter ihm seufzte Remus, ein langsames, trauriges Ausatmen und Sirius warf einen bedauernden Blick über die Schulter und wünschte sich eine Sekunde lang, das Zuhause zu finden, das Padfoot sich wünschte, und diese verrückte Suche nach Rache bleiben zu lassen und sich einzurollen in diesem Bett, um es nie wieder zu verlassen. Aber die Angelegenheiten von Männern unterschieden sich von Zeit zu Zeit erheblich von den Angelegenheiten des Herzens, und seine Hand schloss sich um den erbarmungslos harten Griff eines Messers.

Und als er die Tür leise aufstieß, schwor Sirius sich, dass er eines Tages nach Hause zurückkehren würde, und dieses Versprechen konnte er halten, weil Zuhause etwas war, das für immer hielt, und für immer bedeutete alle Zeit der Welt.


End file.
